Captain Marvel
Carol Danvers (also known as Ms. Marvel '''and '''Captain Marvel) is a Marvel Comics superheroine and the main protagonist of the upcoming film Captain Marvel. In The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, she was a United States Air Force pilot who, after being exposed to cosmic energy, gained powers of her own and became a hero associated with the Avengers, adopting the name Ms. Marvel. In Avengers Assemble, she was captured by Kree space aliens that gave her powers. She escaped and became the heroine Captain Marvel, later on becoming an Avenger. Background Physical appearance Like most comic book characters, Carol's appearance will vary from artist to artist. Typically, she is a female human who has light skin, blue eyes, blonde hair (extends to her back in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, ''choppier and shoulder-length in ''Avengers Assemble), broad shoulders, and a voluptuous yet well-toned and muscular female build. In Avengers Assemble , ''her blue eyes glow violet when she is using her energy blasts. In ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, her costume consists of black domino mask over her eyes, a scarf, long black gloves covering her arms, long black boots that reach her thighs and a red and black suit with a yellow star that covers up most of her torso. As Captain Marvel in Avengers Assemble, her costume is a full-body suit with a retractable red cowl. It is mostly blue with red gloves, boots, sides, and from her neck to the tops of her shoulders, and gold trimming around her shoulders with a matching belt. The star from her first costume is also present, although it is much smaller and closer to her neck. Personality Before becoming a superhero, Carol was dedicated and proud in her work and achievements, never allowing the antics of others like Wasp to distract her or others from their more important and urgent matters. She believed in keeping a professional level in dealing with other coworkers. Even without powers, she was shown to be brave and bold, even questioning to bring in any of the other Avengers outside of Wasp and Ant-Man. Only when a situation seemed disastrous did she even consider changing her mind. She protected and helped others. She was shown a dry wit and that she is has a short temper. She also seems to be quick to judge others. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Captain Marvel, thanks to her perfectly amalgamated alien Kree/Human physiology, is superhumanly strong to an unknown limit. Hawkeye implies that she is nearly as strong as the Hulk and as tough as Thor. She was able to repeatedly dish out hits to the villains Griffin and Ronan the Accuser to great effect. Her strength can be augmented by absorption of various types of energy. By doing so, she was able to defeat both Ronan and his Universal Weapon. It appears that she is as strong as she is in the comics. At her peak, Captain Marvel is capable of lifting about 50 tons (however Hulk is much, much stronger, especially when enraged). *'Superhuman Durability:' Captain Marvel's skin, bones, and tissue are far denser and resistant to damage when compared to an ordinary human. Like her physical strength, Captain Marvel's maximum durability has been compared to her teammates Hulk and Thor, who are both incredibly durable themselves. She has withstood being blasted and struck repeatedly by Ronan the Accuser, and didn't seem to be effected by Griffin biting into her leg and throwing her around, holding a conversation with Wasp and Hawkeye at the same time. Her durability is increased by the fact that she is able to absorb energy, both by the fact that most energy based attacks are rendered ineffective, and because the absorption of said energy actually increases the amount of damage her body is capable of taking. *'Flight:' Captain Marvel is able to soar through the air at high speeds and with great maneuverability. Her top speed is unknown. Her flight speed could presumably be increased by the absorption of energy. *'Energy Projection:' Captain Marvel is able to project bursts of energy (yellow in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, violet in Avengers Assemble) from her hands as a form of ranged combat. These blasts can vary in power, depending on the amount of energy Captain Marvel has currently absorbed. It appears as though her body generates its own energy, since she is still able to utilize the blasts without having previously absorbed energy. *'Energy Absorption:' Captain Marvel is able to absorb various kinds of energy, such as the cosmic energy produced by Ronan's Universal Weapon. This energy serves to increase her other abilities, allowing her to become far stronger, take more damage, fly faster, and produce even more powerful energy blasts. This power also means that most energy attacks are rendered completely ineffective against Captain Marvel, leaving foes with such powers defenseless against her. She was able to use this power to render the extremely powerful Ronan the Accuser unconscious when attacks by the more physically imposing Hulk had failed. If Captain Marvel attempts to absorb massive amounts of energy, it may overload her and cause her pain. In Avengers Assemble, ''when she is fully charged, Carol's body becomes a black silhouette and she glows brightly with her energy. The amount of energy she can absorb is unknown but she displayed the ability to absorb massive amounts of Galactus' energy when he attacked Earth in the series finale of ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Carol Danvers enlisted in the United States Air Force out of high school so that she could fly fighter jets, to which she has a fascination of. She eventually attained the rank of Major, and joined the 102nd Squadron under the call sign "Warbird". Not long after, she was pulled into Special Investigations due to her strong beliefs in law and order. Afterwards, she worked alongside Dr. Philip Lawson in a special satellite base in Colorado. After an attack by a 459 Sentry, Lawson revealed himself to be a Kree warrior/scientist known as Mar-Vell. During the battle, an explosion caught both Marvel and Danvers in the middle, causing Danvers to be exposed by the cosmic energy flowing around Mar-Vell. Carol was transferred to a hospital for recovery, where she discovered she had gained powers from her exposure. She was later tasked as second-in-command to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Extra-Terrestrial Division known as S.W.O.R.D.. Later, Danvers returned to S.W.O.R.D. as second-in-command at Damocles Base. As the Kree landed their ship and got on the ground, Carol questioned Captain Marvel's motives behind allowing the Kree to invade her planet, as she had thought all the time he was in space he was fighting for the rights of the planet. She was quickly brushed aside by a few Kree soldiers. When the Kree attacked, she teamed up with Iron Man, "Captain America", and The Hulk against Ronan and the now-enemy known as Mar-Vell. After the battle, both were imprisoned in Area 42 and Iron Man offered Ms. Marvel a spot on The Avengers which she excitedly accepted. She often helped the Avengers on occasions. Her membership with the team was celebrated at a diner with Iron Man, Wasp, Hawkeye and Captain America, they were attacked by Griffin, whom the other Avengers let her fight due to her being the newest. She stayed with the Avengers until Iron Man told his teammates about the Skrull infiltration and accused one of them of being a Skrull spy before they fight among themselves. After their clash, Iron Man left the team along with Ms. Marvel and Black Panther leaving only Hulk, Wasp, Hawkeye and "Captain America" left on the team. While working for S.W.O.R.D., she noticed a Skrull ship crashing. She called in her former Avengers teammates and went up to the ship. The ship contained all of the Avengers, claiming they had been captured by the Skrulls and escaped because of Hulk's rage destroying their prisons. When Black Panther arrived at the scene, she was convinced by the Avengers that he was a Skrull and attacked him with them. She was convinced that Black Panther was himself when Wasp and Hawkeye came to assist him. After the Skrulls were defeated by the Avengers, she apologized to him for mistaking him for a Skrull. She interrogated the Skrull impersonating Iron Man and questioned his involvement with his species. After the interrogation, she left Wakanda with Wasp and Hawkeye to defend Earth from the Skrulls. She helped Iron Man, Thor, and Hawkeye find Captain America and Spider-Man after the Serpent Society attacked them. When Ms. Marvel, Thor, Captain America, and Wasp took Whirlwind to Prison 42, Annihilus attacked them. The prisoners helped them fight him and his Negative Zone Bugs. Blizzard, Radioactive Man, and Whirlwind were killed. Ms. Marvel protected the portal with some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She was about to destroy the gateway so the bugs could not get to Earth and destroy life when Abomination and The Leader came and disrupted the shields protecting Annihilus. The Avengers defeated him and the bugs fled. The prisoners were either taken to Hydro-Base or sent back to their cells. Ultron, a previous foe of the Avengers, returned with a new AI: Vision. The robot attacked a few Avengers in Wakanda and faced Carol when he abducted Wasp. While saving Wasp, she encountered a few robotic versions of the Avengers, including a robotic version of herself. This lead to confrontation between her and her robotic counterpart, resulting in her as the winner. After Vision saved Wasp and defeated Ultron, she welcomed Vision to join the Avengers, after repairs. Soon after defeating Ultron, an unknown virus was passed around New York City. The disease made the contractor look like Red Skull and become very weak in strength. Ms. Marvel fought off Doc Samson when he lead an invasion on the Avengers Mansion in an attempt to quarantine the team. As he arrived, she proclaimed that the Avengers didn't allow merely anyone into their mansion. As she hovered in the air, Winter Soldier shot several missiles at her, the first of which she destroyed with a mere blast and was unfazed. However, she failed to shoot the second one and fell back, causing her to crack a piece of the mansion's interior design. As she fell to the ground, she quickly caught herself and prepared to face the three. She proclaimed she could not be defeated so easily, before being punched against a poll in the mansion by Doc Samson. As Doc Samson's group separated, she continued to wage her battle against him, the two striking several blows at each other. After receiving one hit, she was forced to merely dodge his attacks as he continued to try to punch her. Samson proclaimed she was getting sicker by the minute and reminded her that he was doctor, before slamming her against a wall. Ms. Marvel continued the fight by firing a blast directly into his torso, proclaiming she didn't care if he was a doctor. As she moved in on him, she started to lose strength and fell to her knees in front of Doc Samson, before laying face down on the ground. As Doc Samson advanced in Iron Man's penetrated room, she shot him in the back, now fully emerged in the disease. Before she could fully celebrate her victory, she gave into the virus and fell to the ground once more. Iron Man called her name in horror and picked her up. Soon after, she was cured from the virus after receiving the cure. Captain America's sidekick Bucky Barnes had previously attacked the Avengers Mansion during their previous ordeal with an ongoing virus. Despite Carol and the other Avengers' intelligence, she and the others never found out that it was indeed Bucky attacking the base. During the Galactus invasion, Ms. Marvel participated with Iron Man's team to infiltrate the flagship. Her link with S.W.O.R.D. was useful in coordination of forces. When hope seemed lost, she returned to New York to fight Galactus on the ground until the team was successful. Avengers Assemble: Ultron Revolution'' She is first seen in the episode "Avengers World" on a holographic globe as one of the heroes Iron Man and Captain America consider potential Avengers. Later, in the episode "Captain Marvel", she teams up with Captain America, Thor, and Falcon to battle a group of Kree soldiers led by Galen-Kor who are planning to give the recently-emerged Inhumans to the Kree Empire and even plan to give them Captain Marvel as a bonus. Throughout the episode, she and Captain America display a friendly rivalry, calling each other "Army" and "Air Force" respectively. However, they eventually put aside their differences and defeat the Kree. Captain Marvel then thanks the Avengers for their help and has grown closer to them, to the point where they even made her a reserve member. In the multi-part season three finale, the Avengers disassembled and cut their ties to the United States government after learning that government intended to register Inhumans. The team's government liaison, Truman Marsh, recruits a new group of heroes to form the government-sanctioned Mighty Avengers, including Carol, Black Panther, the Vision, Ant-Man, Red Hulk, Ms. Marvel, and Songbird. Carol was glad to find a protege in the young Ms. Marvel, who had named herself after Carol. Marsh sent them to stop Baron von Strucker. They did so, but not without help from the Black Widow and Iron Man. Carol criticized the original team, calling them "vigilantes" and "renegades". Later, Marsh sent them to intercept three runaway Inhumans. They were met by the Avengers, who had come to warn the runaways of the raid. Carol tried to reason with Captain America, but her and his team stood firm. Neither side would give in, and a brawl broke out between the two Avengers teams. Captain Marvel went toe to toe with Captain America. The battle ended in favor of Carol's side. While Black Widow managed to escape, the rest of the renegade Avengers were taken into custody. Soon after, it became apparent that the Inhuman registry had never been intended to protect people; in fact, any registered Inhuman became a target of mind control. Marsh attempted to force Ms. Marvel to register, despite the fact she had already vowed her loyalty to him and the United States government. Horrified, the older heroes on the Mighty Avengers decided this was the last straw. While the girl went into hiding, her teammates quit working for Marsh and sought out the other Avengers team, now also joined by Medusa and Black Bolt. Unfortunately, by the time Captain Marvel found the girl, it was too late and Ms. Marvel had already succumbed to mind control. Carol tried to break Marsh's hold on Ms. Marvel, reminding the girl of how much she admired Captain Marvel, but had no success. Ms. Marvel was eventually freed when Vision removed the registration device. Carol and all the other Avengers returned to Avengers Tower, only to find Marsh there waiting. She gasped when she sees Marsh morph into Ultron. The real Truman Marsh was long dead and Ultron had been manipulating everyone all along, and declared he was finally ready to take over the world with his army of sentries and mind-controlled Inhumans. The Mighty Avengers and the Avengers worked together against Ultron and his army, but the sentries regenerated as fast as they were getting destroyed. Iron Man developed a plan and took Falcon, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Black Panther, the Hulk, and Captain Marvel to his father's lab. Carol worked with the Panther and the Hulk to protect the lab from the Inhumans Karnak, Gorgon, and Inferno, while Ant-Man, Falcon, and Iron Man successfully broke Ultron's control over the Inhumans. However, while Ultron had the heroes distracted, he stole a new body for himself from Wakanda's armory and traveled to the source. All the Avengers pursued, and the villain was seemingly defeated. Unfortunately, Ultron managed to transfer himself into a new body at the last second: Iron Man's. Carol and her teammates were horrified to realize that Ultron had successfully hacked Iron Man's very mind. Doctor Strange managed to work a spell to keep Tony Stark alive and stop Ultron, but it kept him trapped halfway between the Dark Dimension and the natural world. The Avengers vowed to honor their friend's sacrifice and find a way to bring him back. In the meantime, Carol formally accepted the offer to join the Avengers, her first order of business was to restore peace in New York City. ''Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight Carol Danvers appears in this Christmas special. She tells of how, when she was younger, she asked Santa for a toy plane for Christmas, but instead received tickets to an air show, where she got to sit in the cockpit of one of the planes. This inspired her to become a pilot, and what would lead to her being Captain Marvel. ''Marvel vs. Capcom series Captain Marvel was recently confirmed as one of the first four playable characters, the first of two brand new characters, and the first female character, to be playable in the upcoming Capcom crossover fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. She also made a cameo appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as an ability card in Heroes and Heralds Mode under her original codename of Ms. Marvel. Gallery Trivia *Originally, the character was labeled as Ms. Marvel in the comics and television shows, partially due to the fact that DC Comics has a character of the same name (later renamed "Shazam") and partially due to the fact that she originally worked along side a man who previously held the codename Captain Marvel, whose real name was Mar-Vell. In 2012, Carol officially assumed the "Captain Marvel" title. In the comics, prior to becoming Captain Marvel, she also previously went by the codenames Binary and Warbird. Currently, the character Kamala Khan uses the codename Ms. Marvel in the comics and other media. References Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Military characters Category:Characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Comic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Captains Category:Soldiers Category:Pilots Category:Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors characters